KND: Why Is It Always Me?
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Those times when you just don't believe in yourself, it's nice to know that there are those dear friends who'll do it for you. This is set after Op. Interviews, so sadly Numbuh 1 is not featured. Please review, I love to hear from you! Sort of 2/5 & 3/4.
1. Chapter 1

Why is it Always Me?

A Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Fiction

By

_~CallMeButLove~_

KND © Mr. Warburton

Why is it Always Me?

Writing Operative: ~CallMeButLove~

Summary:

Those times when you just don't believe in yourself, it's nice to know that there are those dear friends who'll do it for you. This is set after Op. Interviews, so sadly Numbuh 1 is not featured. Multi-chapter... Please review, I love to hear from you!

Chapter 1:

Abigail Lincoln was in a reflective mood. She moved slowly, pensively, down the near-empty sidewalk that led to her home in the afternoon light of a lovely April day. Well, lovely had she looked up to notice. The weather was warming with Spring's birth, there were already more birds, various signs of new life buzzing around, and the grass and trees had taken on that particularly bight, almost neon shade of green that one only sees in the early vernal season. The sun was lowering in the brightest cobalt sky to grace Cleveland yet that year and it's rays had begun to decorate some of the scant clouds with pastel colors.

Colors that were heralds of a stunning sunset to come; another beautiful terrestrial evening that she would miss by being above it all. Literally above it all, on the moon. Abby though didn't register any of these things so lost in her thoughts was she. The end of Abby's walk most days was in reality not her _home_ exactly. The place she thought of as home was not the address that the post office and school registrar had on file. It was not the place where her parents ate, slept and relaxed after their day at work. That place, sadly, would never again be where her heart is and so could never again truly be home. Not since Cree had betrayed them, betrayed her team, betrayed _her_ would that house ever –

No! That line of thinking was out of the question right now. It would only lead to uncontrollable emotions escaping and that she could not afford. For once she crossed the threshold of her destination she would no longer have the luxury of being emotional in any way shape or form. Once she opened that door she would cease to be Abigail Lincoln, the bright, studious, ever-cool eleven year old. Once again, just like that time with Cree, she would step into the brightly lit room filled with the noises of children enjoying themselves as only children can, and in spite of herself she would once more be Numbuh Five, Team Leader of KND Sector V.

Nigel, her friend and her protege in some ways, had surpassed her and moved on to better things. He had entrusted the team to her once more. Once more she had to fill the vacated shoes of someone she respected, admired, looked up to. Once more she had to face the feeling that she would never really measure up the the one who came before. Once more she was left to wonder: 'Why is it always me?'.

She mumbled the question under the rim of her trademark red cap and punched the entry code into the mailbox keypad. As the stairs descended to meet her, Abby shook off her melancholy thoughts and squared her shoulders. The team was in for a bit of big news, and then she would have to take them to Moon Base, deal with the inevitable questions and pestering that would follow, and with any luck have them all back on Earth and accounted for with their families in time for dinners or at least before curfew. No one could afford to be grounded right now, as the KND operational code of conduct was unfailingly strict when it came to the No Missions When Grounded policy. She couldn't risk loosing a teammate for who knows how long, it would put the Sector at a disadvantage and leave them open for adult attack. No, they would all be home on time – she would personally see to that.

As Numbuh Five entered the main room in the tree-house, she noted with a wistful smile that the others were too absorbed in their various favorite activities to notice her right away. Number Two and Number Four were engaged in a heated video game tournament. It had been going on for three days now and according to Wally, there had to be seven matches – just like the World Series in baseball. However, judging by the young Aussie's current volume and the presence of a few rather 'choice' words in his speech, things were not going the way he wanted them too in this third round. Unusually enough, Numbuh Four had actually won the first two matches and he had bounced and 'jammed' around the neighborhood singing in his own unique rock style since then. This clearly would not be the case tonight as Numbuh Two's score continued to increase with every second.

Abby knew it would do absolutely no good to try and get the attention of the boys now, so she calmly made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of Nachos to munch while waiting for Hoagie to put his friend out of his misery. She knew he enjoyed being able to best Wally at this type of game mostly because the shorter boy was much more skilled at live action games, like soccer or dodge ball Numbuh Two could never be the victor on those fields, but here with a game controller in his hand he felt invincible and invigorated.

Number Three was contentedly playing with several Rainbow Monkeys on the floor next to Wally's feet. She moved them and spoke for them in a dialogue out of her imagination. Flowery, sweetness permeated the words of course, and the dolls were seemingly paired up and snuggled as they played out whatever sugary, romantic, girly plot she had envisioned for them. The petite Japanese girl never registered concern or even real acknowledgment when Wally's angry, short, but strong legs would shoot outward from the couch cushion upon which he perched in his frustrated state, coming perilously close to her head. She simply continued to coo and chat with her plush friends all the while dodging every move Numbuh Four unconsciously made without ever even looking in his direction. Abby shook her head and chuckled as she sat down on the other sofa to watch the competition from a reasonably safer distance.

"Those two are so perfectly in-sync with each other it almost makes Abby jealous," she mused to herself. "But they don't even seem to notice how connected they are."

Numbuh Five's eyes moved then, nearly without her will, over the jovial and kind form of her Second in Command. Hoagie P. Gilligan, Numbuh Two was her closest friend these days, he seemed to be the only one of her friends around whom she could completely let down her guard. He just seemed to 'get it' and could put her at ease almost instantly with little or no effort at all. He did it just by being him. Even with his incredibly corny jokes, he just made her life a little better, made the burden a little lighter, made this job she had to do a little easier. She didn't quite understand it yet, but Abby had a feeling that in the not so distant future she would. It would all make sense soon enough, right now it was just time to enjoy her remaining childhood with her friends before time had the chance to have it's wicked and unavoidable way with them all.

At length, the familiar musical cue played from the video game console indicating the loss of 'Player One', aka Numbuh Four. He immediately began ranting and raving that he'd win the next one for sure et cetera, et cetera, while Hoagie just smirked and looked over the smaller boy's head at his Team Leader. Something in her eyes gave him pause...

"Well if she needs to talk, she will I guess," Numbuh Two concluded silently as he looked at her, still grinning and sparring verbally with Wally over winning their game.

Just then Number Five stood up and called for everyone to gather in the briefing room. She stepped that way herself and smoothly let the natural leadership skills she possessed convey the urgency to her team in her voice and body language. They jumped up and followed her with enthusiasm. Once the others were seated Numbuh Five got down to business. She had an announcement to make that she was sure would cause an uproar, but would hopefully be softened by a trip to Moon Base. She cleared her throat softly and adjusted her hat. That made twice since they'd come into the room that she'd done that and still she hadn't spoken yet. Abby decided to open with the fact that they'd been summoned by Global Command and that meant flying to the Moon.

Raucous cheers erupted from the operatives, especially from Wally who felt convinced that KND Moon Base was the coolest, most awesome-tastic place ever! Kuki of course was just as pleased as it was her nature to be bubbly about absolutely everything. Hoagie too, loved Moon Base. He enjoyed the Science and 2x4 Tech Labs and of course there wasn't a better meatball sandwich to be found anywhere on Earth. Abby herself liked them better than she let on, and the Tech Specialist made up his mind to buy her one while they were there to cheer her up a bit. The Sector Leader watched her teammates for a second before she spoke again, and regained their attention with one more shift of that hat imperceptibly lower on her brow.

"I wonder what's got Numbuh Five so nervous? She **never** gets nervous," Hoagie wondered internally, being the only one in the room in-tune well enough with the accomplished espionage expert to see the anxiety behind her repetitious movements.

He was about to find out the real reason for the cracks in her cool exterior along with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ahem. OK. Y'all quiet down... I said hush, now... Will y'all just SHUT UP?" Abby had yet to completely master the commanding glare that Numbuh One had perfected.

The one that could silence the group of rowdy friends almost immediately. _Almost_. Nothing, save an explosion close by, could get Kuki's attention once she started rambling to Wally about some 'girly' thing or other that had caught the flighty youngsters fancy. Even with some incendiary device complete with detonator involved, someone usually had to shove her out of the path of oncoming harm because she would be too distracted to move out of range on her own. Usually that someone was Wally. The boy hero fought staunchly to maintain his appearance of utter disgust and total disinterested boredom every time his favored teammate would launch one of these rants.

However, Abby knew the truth. Secretly, even unknowingly, the blonde soaked up every syllable Kuki pronounced because as long as she was talking to him, she couldn't be talking to Ace... or any other near-by males. The nauseating topics she picked, he could handle. Competition for her undivided attention, he most assuredly could not. Numbuh Five would mostly chuckle to herself watching them from wherever she was at the time. Hoagie would make some preposterously horrid joke at the expense of the oblivious green-eyed boy and she would smack him upside the head with her hat. Just like always. _Just like always_.

Suddenly snapping back to the present with that thought, Abby calmly drew out a _G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A._ (_Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around_), and with aim that would make a seasoned sharpshooter weep with jealousy, marked each of her boisterous friends' foreheads with a single gumball. *Wap! Wap! Wap!* The little balls of sticky sweetness pelted the operatives and bounced away one after the other before rolling along the wooden plank floor and out of sight. As if on cue three heads turned her way, protests and yelps of pain died on their lips as their collective vision took in the annoyed and actually quite intimidating form of the Sector Leader.

"Boy does she look steamed!" thought Hoagie. He instantly stilled and faced her waiting for her to speak.

"Oopsie!" squealed Numbuh Three as she quickly took thorough inventory of her shoes.

"Aw, man! Busted again. Numbuh Five sure can get mad at us for not listenin' in these super-boring briefings," Numbuh Four mumbled shoving his fists into his pockets and screening his eyes with his bangs.

"OK. Now that y'all finally got it together, Abby will start the briefing. We have to be at Moon Base ASA- Now so I want everyone geared up and on-board the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. in ten minutes. Got it? TEN minutes. If you aren't on the ship and in your station by then, then I will come looking for you and drag your sorry behind along the most sliver-filled part of this floor the whole way. I'll tell you the rest on the way there, so get going!," she shouted the last remark and all three operatives found themselves sprinting back to their rooms in a mad dash to see who could avoid splinters in very uncomfortable places the most effectively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Numbuh Two, switch to autopilot right after take off. Got it?" Abby queried him from her position at the Navigation Station chair.

"Check, chief!" the boy chirped from behind his ever-present goggles. He never turned his head, intent as he was on the flight ahead.

Abby had not given up sitting in her longstanding seat when she had accepted the Team Leadership because someone really had to sit there to make the flight path work. The captain's chair obviously had its advantages, comfort and a killer view being just two, however there were no controls located there that the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. couldn't fly without. Besides there was no one else to assign to the Nav Station anyway. No one else's jobs had changed besides Abby and for her the change had been simply to take on more duties (Nigel's) on top of her existing ones. Even appointing Hoagie as her Second in Command had not really lessened the workload for her. It had only succeeded in making Numbuh Four sulk jealously in his wrestling ring, music blasting the eardrums of every living thing within a five mile radius to shreds. _**For three straight days**_. Numbuh Three had been quieter but no more mature in her reaction to Hoagie's elevation. She was offended, not because she begrudged Numbuh Two the promotion, but because she felt that Abby's choice should have been Kuki herself by virtue of her self-appointed status as Abby's 'Forever-And-Ever-Bestest-Best-Friend-Like-A-Sister'.

Kuki remained obliviously, blissfully, stubbornly, close to her sister despite Mushi's somewhat evil tendencies. Therefore she couldn't see the painful sting for Abby in her choice of self classifications. It was always that way for youngest Lincoln child. People just didn't understand, couldn't really understand her emotional distance from Cree – even her own friends and teammates couldn't really relate to the betrayal. Abby was left to wonder when she was alone with her thoughts, especially at night; 'Why is it always me?'

The double workload concern raised the same question in her consciousness, but Abby pushed it aside once more and swiveled her chair to face her team. It was time to drop the bomb and doing it here on the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. in mid-flight would at least ensure that the reaction wouldn't destroy the tree-house. Up here, even Wally knew it would be suicidal to break the ship just because he felt like it. They could always go to the Moon Base sparing room and burn off some energy and anger if they wanted to. There were plenty of kids willing to take a shot at 'taking down' any one of the legendary Sector V. Not one of them ever had – yet. Even Wally knew that the day would come when someone would arrive on the scene with the talent, skills, or guts (or really some of all three) to beat him. When that day came, he had already decided to teach whoever it turned out to be everything he knew right up until the moment the Decommissioning Chamber door closed on him. Yes, even Wally was capable of passing the torch. He may hide it well, but he was not nearly as dense as people thought. In fact he had learned a lot from Nigel Uno – more than even Numbuh One realized.

"Well, guys here's the deal," Abby paused and repetitiously adjusted her hat – for the sake of her nerves more than the state of the hat which had not budged even a millimeter since the previous adjustment, five whole minutes ago. The three friends looked at their leader with curiosity.

"We ain't headin' to Moon Base for supplies or any routine mission or report. We're goin' cause Numbuh 362 has finally chosen someone to fill the gap made when Numbuh One left us...," Numbuh Five took a breath and began counting down in her mind to the inevitable implosion. five... four... three... two... one... and then it _didn't _happen.

The anticipated uproar never erupted, leaving Abby to wonder briefly whether her companions in flight had been zombified while she wasn't looking. Maybe they just hadn't heard her? No. They heard her alright the smoldering look in Numbuh Four's eyes told her that they'd heard. The tremble of Numbuh Three's lower lip signaled loud and clear that they'd caught every word. Numbuh Two swiveled his chair back around soundlessly and stared unseeing out the view port, past the rapidly approaching moon, and beyond – into the void where he imagined his absent bald friend was fighting adult tyranny somewhere. Now they were replacing him, correction – trying to replace him. Nigel Uno could never be replaced! Pulling in a deep steady breath he calmly announced that they should prepare for landing as he began to throttle back the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.'s engines. Abby said nothing as she operated her controls, knowing that her teammates hurt and ire-laced feeling of betrayal were directed at her, just at her. Yet again, she couldn't help thinking to herself, not for the last time; 'Why is it always me?'. Resolving to let Rachel share some of the burden this time, she remained silent until the team disembarked. Then she told the uncharacteristically subdued group to proceed along with her to Numbuh 362's office. Upon arrival the team blinked in shock as they listened to the Supreme Leader's speech while she announced the identity of the newest addition to Sector V's roster, who just happened to be standing near Rachel with a delighted expression locked in place.

That's when, as if by some strange form of delayed reaction the cacophonous clamor finally hit. Like a storm, a kin to a tornado, a hurricane, and a thunderstorm all at once. The screeching of three incredulous voices pierced the eardrums of Numbuhs Five, 362 and the newest Sector V staff. It took a few minutes and several attempts to get the attention of the now nearly unhinged trio. Numbuh Two was waving his arms in mid-air, emphatically shaking his head as he expounded on the multiple reasons that Sector V would never be the same, never be right if they replaced Numbuh One. Kuki was crying rivers and wailing, chin skyward, whilst Wally was practically trembling with rage as he screamed in several alternating turns of phrase, that there was 'No Way … he'd be lettin' this happen'.

"No way! Nuh-uh! Nope, not gonna happen, not in a mil- ...," he was cut short by the remarkably loud voice of Numbuh Five who had stood by quietly while her team vented their feelings to a very understanding Rachel. She was one of the few operatives who had been aware of Rachel's developing crush on Nigel and Abby knew full well what his 'disappearance' had put the blond female through. Abby silently noted, that the boss hid her sadness expertly. Probably more used to losing friends and comrades than anyone really knew – unfortunately, Abby mused.

"Numbuh Four! That's it! Abby has heard enough," she targeted the loudest and most belligerent of the three, knowing that the others would calm down more readily once he did.

"Go to the Base Sparring Ring on the Training and Simulation Level and work off some of that steam. Now!," she let the fact that she truly meant business slip effortlessly into her tone.

Numbuhs Two and Three froze, slack jawed at the change in Abby's demeanor. They cringed when she turned her fiery gaze on them in turn. "Kuki! Go find something to do until you hear from me on your communicator," the Asian girl stuttered a reply, then took off on a dead run after the young Aussie who's speed never ceased to amaze her. When she finally get catch up, Wally was already in the ring beating the stuffing out of a KND training punching bag, literally. He muttered grunts, curses, and various exclamations of horror as the fluffy filling of the bag fluttered down around him like snow. He never heard Kuki call after him, never heard her enter the room, never heard her last remaining sniffles as she approached the ring softly hiccuping as she stood watching Numbuh Four's rage dissipate into the now helplessly deformed training bag.

"Um , Numbuh Four?," she called a bit louder and finally her small voice penetrated the angry boy's awareness.

"Yeah, what is Kooks?," he ground out not stopping his onslaught, which by now was getting rather ragged with the continuous exertion. "Ya gonna try an' make me say I'm sorry? I'm not," he left no room for argument, though his tone was not harsh.

"No, I just, well I thought maybe I could time your rounds for you...," she trailed off somewhat embarrassed and worried that he'd turn her away in anger. He didn't. Wally's eyes shot to the Asian girl's sweet face and his movements stilled. He was shocked she would even be aware of something like that.

"How did ya? I mean when did ya learn stuff like that Kuki? I never thought you were interested in this rough kinda stuff...," now he took a turn being at a loss for words.

"I guess I just picked a little of it up from being around you so much," she smiled shyly and he grinned at her for a few seconds before the moment vanished.

"Two minutes OK, Wally?" she asked stepping up beside the small bell on the side of the ring.

"Aw, come on Kooks! You oughta know I can handle three minute rounds," her friend huffed. What did she think he was anyway, soft or something?

"Oh I know that, silly! But two minutes is better 'cause we have to be ready to go back soon. You can't get too tired to work your defense grid, what if we get attacked?," she reasoned with him gently. The Sector V Medical Specialist couldn't help noticing how he had lost some energy already from his initial bout with the bag before she broke in to speak to him.

"Yeah, well I don't care if I sleep through the whole flight home!" Numbuh Four was suddenly upset once more at the unspoken reminder that there would be someone new along for the ride from now on.

"Numbuh Five can just have _them_ work the ships defenses. After all they're _so good_ and all, that she had to go and replace Numbuh One. Well, then let 'em just get started and do their cruddy job!," he knew deep down that his words were somewhat unreasonable, but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care. Kuki could see the conflict on her secret crush's face and soothed him carefully.

"Numbuh Four, you know that this wasn't all Numbuh Five's choice. She has been trying to do Numbuh One's old job on top of her own, and she still has to keep up with school, and her parents, and well, everything. It has probably been hard for her, but even so she has waited this long to let Global Command set a replacement up. She's probably been putting it off for months, if I know Abby. Out of respect for Numbuh One, and care for our feelings about it," she paused and looked at him watching the boy digest her point. Once he had seemingly done so, she added; "We should be the friends we've always been and support her in welcoming the new member. Numbuh One would be so disappointed if something like this were to wreck our super-good teamwork, don't you think?," she sparkled even when she was being rather wise. In spite of her bubble-headed image, she was quicker to read people than they knew in most cases.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess he would. Well, we can't let him down, so we'll just have to learn to work together all over again!," he smiled triumphantly at her as though this declaration of his had been all of his own ingenious making. She giggled at his ego and bounced out of the room ahead of him. It was enough for to know she'd helped him feel better. She didn't need him to acknowledge it out loud. Somehow inexplicably, the knowledge that she'd made Wally happy sufficed.

Kuki's communicator had sounded and she relayed Numbuh Five's message to Wally over her retreating green shoulder. He shook his head and grabbed his hoodie, tugging it over his head with a concealed grin that disappeared before his chin emerged from the fleecy orange opening. Someday the reason that Kuki could make him smile like that even when he was feeling angry, hurt, and betrayed moments earlier would become clear. Right now, it was enough to know that she was the only person in the world that could; that's _what_ made it special. 'Why' didn't quite matter enough yet to trouble the boy as he followed after her toward the ship waiting to fly them all home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So, Chief... um, ahem...," Hoagie stumbled with words trying to get Abby's attention. She was still riveted to her place, staring daggers after the two members of her team who had left.

She had anticipated the behavior, especially with Wally, but she couldn't help the slight twinge of disappointment that plagued her. This could have been so much easier. Seeing how distracted she was at the moment, Numbuh Two decided to step up and handle this. He felt it was only right to just help her out, after all he was second in command now. Maybe he should take on more and act like it. Abby shouldn't have to handle _everything_ for the group herself. Hoagie stepped quietly over to the new Sector V member standing next to Rachel and greeted them as warmly as he could while apologizing for the outburst they'd been subjected to. None of this was really about them at all and Hoagie realized that they probably felt bad now, felt unwanted.

"Heh, heh," he nervously chuckled as he reached toward the familiar operatives in gesture of friendship.

"Don't worry about the guys, they – we – really didn't mean to make it seem like we hate you or anything. It's just been tough to lose our former leader, our friend. That's what this was about, not you. Anyway, welcome to the team guys!" He grinned jovially and the operatives opposite him did the same, each shaking one of his outstretched hands.

"No problem, we get it," answered one as he looked to his left where stood his companion.

"Sure we do. No way will it be easy to fill the opening left by one off the best KND operatives since Numbuh Zero! It's natural for you guys to miss him," added the second boy turning from Hoagie toward his partner, who grinned and concluded the short conversation.

"Yeah! We knew it would probably be a little rough at first to get real teamwork going, but we'll try our best to become part of the Sector V. Hopefully it won't take everyone long to get used to each other, but we're patient guys, we can wait," he smiled.

Hoagie nodded in gratitude and relief that the two were not apparently offended and suggested that they could go finish any last minute preparations and that Abby, Numbuh Five, would signal them on their communicators when the team was ready to head home. After he had help each boy reset his device to the correct frequency for messages within their new team, the two carbon copies of each other thanked him and jaunted off to gather their remaining things. Pete and Peter Doblemitz , Numbuhs 44 & 44, just might make a great addition to the unit after all. Hoagie thanked Numbuh 362 for her generosity in giving Sector V two fully trained, seasoned operatives instead of a greenhorn rookie fresh and wet from the academy with little or no real battle knowledge. That was the more common option when one member of a Sector left, but it was harder to transition that way most times. The Supreme Leader chuckled and dismissed him saying it was only right and Hoagie turned back toward his friend and captain once more. She still had not moved. An idea that he had allowed to be pushed back during the commotion resurfaced and he bounced toward her, reached out and clasped her wrist and ignoring her startled, yet half-hearted protests, and tugged her along with him. He would cheer her up and then they could all go home and relax. It was meatball sandwich day after all.

"Numbuh Two...," Abby's voice showed rising exasperation as she received no response for the third time.

She attempted again to pull her hand free from the Gilligan boy's tight grip; she failed. She couldn't get him to answer any of her questions about what he thought he was doing practically kidnapping his own captain, nor her repeated demands to know _where_ he was so unceremoniously taking her. She finally just relaxed into the jog and let herself trust him. He was her best friend after all, he must have something planned that he thought she'd like. She smiled a little internally as she realized how easy it was to let him help make her feel better. After that thought passed through her mind Abby blinked as she realized where they had ended up. This room with the scent of hundreds of delicious items flowing from it, was the KND Moon Base Cafeteria. The place where kids could get endless portions of just about any savory treat they liked and where those same kids could just chill and be as noisy as they liked. No adult 'table manners' were enforced here and even the occasional food-fight was perfectly accepted and normal. Secretly, Abby truly loved this room. She would never betray her cool image and admit it, but the casual comfortable chaos eased her nerves. It reminded her that they were all still just kids, even when the everyday realities of a Sector Leader's life started to make her wonder if she was growing up too fast.

"Let's go Abbs, my treat. You can get anything you want," Numbuh Five watched him turn rather pink and at first she wondered why. Then it dawned on her that their hands were still linked.

"Thanks, baby. Abby could really use a meatball sandwich right about now," she noted a little twinge of loss as he dropped her hand, but the aroma of the snacks within beckoned and she didn't have time to think about it.

"Ha! I know right? C'mon!" Hoagie's eyes glinted with satisfaction as he noticed the tension seem to drain out of his favorite person's shoulders. Now maybe he could get her to tell him what was on her mind over a delicious snack. That would be the best way to help, at least the best way he could think of, until he knew what the problem actually was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The two of them chatted relatively idly as they moved along the line of offered delights. Hoagie of course was tempted to grab one of nearly everything with gusto, but his enthusiasm was heavily dampened when he glanced at his best friend's tray. It was still bare and they had already passed by most of the delicious choices. Soon they'd be too far from even the meatball sandwiches to get one without halting the flow of the line. He nudged her and she hastily grabbed the closest meatball sandwich and a chocolate dessert along with a soda. Satisfied now that she had made some selections, Numbuh Two fished out the amount required to cover both of their trays and blushed scarlet as Numbuh Change for a Twenty made a smart remark that earned him a glare from both members of Sector V. He muttered an apology as they made their way to a table and mumbled to himself about how touchy people got when you noticed the obvious, before he cashed out the next patrons in line and forgot all about the whole thing.

"Here we go Abbs, this is a great spot," he enthused as he set his tray down and grinned as his most cherished person did the same.

He wasn't quite sure exactly when she had become such an important figure in his life, but it didn't matter, not really. The important thing was that he do all he could to cheer her up from this strange and uncharacteristic low she seemed to be mired in. Hoagie P Gilligan, II would not allow this, the most precious person in the whole of his world, to suffer alone no matter what he had to do to help. Resolute, he chomped on a savory bite of meatball and set to work on getting the reserved girl to open up to him.

"So Numbuh Five, uh what do you really think of the 44 twins? Maybe a bell around one of their necks would help huh?" He chuckled and Abby looked his way with utter confusion plastered on her face.

"Boy, what on earth are you sayin'?," she managed to ask knowing that some kind of joke was in her friend's mind by the way he giggled and snickered. This **cannot** be good.

"To tell them apart, you know? Cause they're twins right? A bell... ha!," he kept on laughing and muttering to himself, obviously find the whole thing much, much funnier than it actually was.

Abby on the other hand did not find the comment itself at all humorous, but the sight and sound of the boy beside her laughing and clearly relaxed and happy began to ease her tension too. She chuckled softly to herself even as she removed her hat and whacked him upside the head with it. After all, they just wouldn't be them if she had not reacted this way to his joke. Hoagie winced with the sting of the hat's fabric against the nape of his neck, but inwardly rejoiced at the response because it was the norm, the status quo. Abby always smacked him over his jokes, so that was a good sign.

"Ahem, sorry. Just couldn't help myself there Abbs. And no you're right – I didn't really try. Um, so... uh... you mind if I ask you a question Numbuh Five?," he was suddenly nervous and jittery concerned about what she might say, or refuse to share, about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Sure baby, you oughta know by now that you can ask Abby anything, Hoags," she replied without looking up from her plate where she was unseeingly pushing a bite of chocolate cake around without actually eating any.

Abs, what's really going on?," He began, quite unsure of himself in this role of confidant.

"No big deal, baby, nothin' much…" Her expression and the grim tight set of Abby's jaw told him otherwise.

"Abigail, I know you better than that by now so spill it! The day you _don't_ eat chocolate that's right in front of you is the day the world ends – so **don't lie to me**."

"Numbuh Two, Abby just told you – nothin's up, so just –"

"What do you think I am, blind? Aren't we best friends? Haven't we been team mates since our Academy days?" Now he was really getting angry; she was totally underestimating him!

"Arrgh!," she yelled, finally giving in. "All right, all right already! Look Abby's not sayin' that anything's goin' on, got it? You just seem to have forgotten what the word 'no' means and Abby can't take the naggin' anymore." Abby felt the need to sound dismissive, when really she was grateful to her friend for seeing her distress.

"Sure _Numbuh Five_ Nothing's up. Right. You just can't seem to get comfortable in your own favorite hat, and suddenly you hate chocolate. Uh-huh. Yep." Hoagie clearly wasn't buying the act Abby was trying to sell him.

"Look, Abby can't say a whole lot right now Hoags, but trust me, baby. Abby'll tell ya what's on her mind. I'll tell you first, that's a promise."

"Fine, I'll wait – on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Answer me honestly Abby, are you really ok?"

"Course I am baby, so stop your worryin'. As long as Abby has you, she'll be just fine. There's just a lot of stuff to handle right now, that's all."

"You _**don't**_ have to do everything yourself, you know. The team can help you, all you have to do is ask. Although, I guess I should have offered to help sooner, huh?"

"Naw, Abby shoulda said something to you guys. Abby just never realized that doin' Numbuh One's old job would be so hard; I mean with my own job too, and school, and my parents, and Cree and everything… I guess I'm just not team leader material."

"That's crazy! Of course you are! Numbuh One never woulda left you with the sunglasses, if he hadn't thought, if he hadn't _known_, you can do it. Nigel believed in you, Abby – you should start."

After a brief pause filled with the unspoken, the things neither was quite ready, or old enough to fully grasp, the Tech Specialist added, in a voice nearly too low to be heard at all, "… I believe in you too."

"Thanks Hoagie. Abby knows you do. Abby knows."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hoagie could tell by the renewed strength that had permeated her voice, that Abby had at last received the message. He was sure now, that he'd gotten through to her. Now everything would be OK again; they could work together to fight evil adults like always, and Abby would go back to being his Abby again, the Abby he needed her to be. When had he started thinking of her as 'his'? Oh well, there would be time to think about that later. Now he had snacks to finish. At the rate Numbuh Five was going now, she'd finish any minute, and that might mean – horror of horrors – that she would give the order to move out, and then he'd be forced to leave his treats behind uneaten. That would be awful. More than he could bear.

After the two operatives finished their conversation, they ate in relative silence. Pleasant silence, except the few minutes that Hoagie tried to fill with another one of his horrendously, notoriously bad jokes. That effort nearly cost him, as Abby threatened to beat him senseless if he ever made _that_ kind of a joke when there was food on her plate again. The offending boy was understandably and suitably frightened by his commander's grim description of the punishment she would inflict. However, he was also gratified to see that she was truly rallying from her bout with the blues. As if on cue, the Sector V leader signaled the members of her team to regroup back at the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., just as Hoagie swallowed his last bite of meatball sandwich beside her. He stood to follow her out of the KND Moon Base Cafeteria and headed with ever increasing enthusiasm toward the hanger, where the ship awaited them. Abby noticed the bounce in his step and chuckled inside at her friend. _He just never will stop getting' worked up over bein' near things that fly. But, truth is, Abby wouldn't have him any other way. The fool is just right for Abby, just the way he is._

The first and second in command arrived just as their fellow operatives bounded to the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. entry door. Hoagie took up his position in the pilot's seat, as usual. Abby followed him aboard, and took up her rightful place in the captain's chair, and _not_ the Navigation station that was technically her old post. Kuki skipped, singing to her Comm. Station seat happily, and Wally took his place at the weapons grid. Pete and Peter boarded behind her, and stowed their things in the cargo bay hatch. They turned in tandem toward Numbuh Five with questioning looks and she, knowing the question without hearing it, answered them.

"Numbuhs 44. You are infantry specialists, correct?" Pete nodded in the affirmative as did Peter, his brother, but neither spoke, realizing their new leader would continue.

"But you Pete, have a sub-specialty in Navigation, am I right?", she punches a few buttons at her fingertips, and the Operative's file appeared on the view screen.

"That's right," the boy replied.

"Then take up your new station, at the Navigation Station. The coordinates for the Sector V Tree-house are programed in as keyword 'Homeward Bound'. Enter the coordinates, and prepare for take off," she looked at the Second Twin, and gestured toward the second of two weapons control stations.

"Peter, you'll provide back up to Numbuh Four as Second Weapons Officer. That's your secondary focus – Vehicle/Transport Grade Weaponry Operations, right?" she looked pointedly at Numbuh Four on the words 'back up', and he blinked before nodding curtly his acceptance of the implication that he should cooperate.

"Exactly." he answered as he slid into the seat getting a feel for the console.

"Numbuh Two, take us home baby." Abby ordered and Sector V, restructured and now one operative better staffed than the other sectors, began their first flight as a team.

The flight home was uneventful, and each operative became lost in his or her own thoughts until Kuki broke out of the silence and started to chat in her cheerful way with Peter, who was sitting closest to her. She soon found out though, that neither boy spoke much at all with out the other one finishing their sentences, so soon she was conversing with both merrily. Wally, remembering his Asian friend's words about Numbuh One, and his own resolve to _never_ let their former captain down, joined in. That led Hoagie to chime in too, from the pilot's seat and the whole team suddenly was babbling, laughing, and otherwise enjoying the trip right up to the landing sequence began. Abby, had drifted into a dark mood again, briefly, but the sound of her team getting along so well buoyed her spirits and she too, joined in the talk and laughter.

Once safely on terra firma once more, the group went their separate ways quickly, heading home. Abby reminded them all that they needed to be back at the tree-house early for the Saturday Morning Cartoon requisite and then she too, took off on foot toward her house. Homework was to be completed by all six teammates tonight, to appease the parents into allowing a 'sleep-over' at their friends house. This would also free everyone up to help with the remodel on the Tree-house. Numbuh Two was already drawing up plans for the rebuild that would make the most experienced architect green with envy. He had been bouncing ideas off the Numbuh 44 twins through the flight home, and now he had hundreds of ideas to draft for them to choose from. The layout would have to be adjoining rooms, that was a given for these twins were inseparable in the extreme. However, the many possibilities as to _how_ to set the rooms up in the tree-house were flooding his brain as the tech specialist made his way home. This was gonna be great! He could already tell.

Saturday morning dawned as a usual day in Cleveland. However, the sounds emanating from above the Uno residence would be more likely to be harbingers of impending doom, than those of an average Saturday with average 11 year olds in attendance. There were screams and tears mixed with the contrite sounds of someone imitating a Rainbow Monkey rather badly. After the first few minutes of hysterics, the Rainbow Monkey impressionist momentarily gave way to desperation. Suddenly a cry of angry, exasperated, near-expletives followed by the following:

"Aw crud, Kuki! I am sorry, I just said so, didn't I? I mean ya know how much I hate those girly monkeys... But - if it'll make ya stop this awful cryin', then I'll watch one of the episodes with ya. Just one! I can't stand more than that, even if ya do cry."

The tears and various symptoms of hysteria vanished in the instant the words "I'll watch one …" left the hapless Australian's somewhat beleaguered mouth. Immediately, the room was as bright as it should have been, the sun seemed to return to the skies, the birds gave the impression of having just started to sing, and Wallabee Beatles begrudgingly grinned inwardly. Everything was OK, would be OK, as long as Kuki was sitting – well, bouncing now – happily beside him. He supposed some might look with curiosity at the picture of the two of them, particularly him, sitting side by side on the tree-house TV room's center couch watching a Rainbow Monkey Marathon – of all things. Briefly he panicked about what damage his image would suffer if news of this got out at school, or at Moon Base. Several countermeasures and denials swirled around his head for a moment. Then he looked sidelong at the adorable girl, practically glowing with joy at his right hand. Wait! When did he start thinking of her as '_adorable'_? Oh, what did it matter? She was happy now, and that's what he decided to care about right then. Anyone with comments to make would have to make them to his face and then see what happened to them. That's that. If he couldn't do something nice for his friend without causing suspicions that impugned his tough guy image, then those doubting him, simply needed a closer look at how tough he could be. Any snickering would be settled with no mercy – on the playground, in the sparring ring, in an alley, where ever his challengers wanted it.

Numbuh Five had calmly regarded the production and display being made by her teammates with little interest, and even less concern. She was entirely accustomed to this type of drama by now. Kuki was Kuki, and Wally would always be Wally. Oblivious and thoughtless, while still eager to please the emerald clad girl. Abby shook her head and made her way from the breakfast table, where the box of Rainbow Munchies remained out for the convenience of the next one to get hungry, and padded to her room to relax for a while before the morning reports would start. She had until morning cartoons ended, since all sectors had off time to watch the Saturday shows. Other than an unexpected adult attack, nothing would happen until the weekly morning shows ended.

Hoagie and the Number 44 Twins, Pete and Peter were socked in, in Numbuh Two's room, pouring over plans schematics and blueprints. The two newest additions to Sector V were just as excited to get started on their adjoining rooms as Hoagie seemed to be to create the space for them. After the morning shows and breakfast were over, if there were no missions, then the remodel could start today. The added pressure of the time crunch just served to amp up the enthusiasm of the three scheming boys.

Snippets of their boisterous planning could be heard outside Numbuh Two's door. Things like;

"Wouldn't it be COOL if we...", or "How 'bout something like this?", and "Wait, wait! Wouldn't _that_ be **awesome**?"

_That's it! I am cursed. That has to be the answer; it's the only thing possible!_ That first Saturday's idyllic atmosphere had long since passed, and this was now the train of thought running through Abigail Lincoln's head. The one giving her a migraine the size of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. The one that had been there for the last three weeks. _Constantly._ As the leader of Sector V cleaned the remains of whipped cream and gumballs out of her hair, and rinsed it down the drain in the Girls Locker Room of the Training Level of KND Moon Base, she silently counted down from ten – then did it again, and finally gave herself up to thinking up punishments for the responsible parties. If they failed ONE more training exercise due to poor teamwork – well the alternative to improvement was only disbanding the current team and reassigning the operatives to other Sectors and a completely fresh team moved into Sector V. That was just unthinkable. Numbuh One would never forgive her if she let the team fall apart on her watch. He had trusted her to take care of them while he served the greater good, for all kidkind – she _absolutely **could not **_fail. They would have to get it right; there was no other choice. She would drill them, and drill them, and drill them again until the teamwork was as seamless as it used to be. _Maybe I should call Patton? He would drag their sorry behinds all the way to the arctic base and whip them in to shape._ No that would be too harsh, besides the two newest members didn't deserve it – quite yet. They really were trying, but the others… . As she made her way back to the simulation room, Numbuh Five set her jaw, pulled her hat low on her brow and took a steadying breath. _Let me not kill them. Please let me make it through this and come out on the other side less crazy than Father._ Of course all the deep breathing in the world couldn't fix the frustration of the ensuing 20 or so minutes.

"Numbuh Four! If ya can't calm down and do your part, then Abby's definitely gonna leave your butt home on the next mission this team gets!" she yelled at the short blond who had angrily fired off training rounds at his own team when he was supposed to have been targeting the training robots.

Predictably, he claimed that the Numbuh 44 twins were 'in the way', and that it was their own fault that they were hit – with multiple shots of whipped cream – to the face.

"I keep tellin' ya, it isn't my fault, Numbuh Five. These two just don't get the way Sector V works. We ain't ever gonna beat the evil adults with these two around! Combat specialists, my-

"Wally!" came the distressed shriek from Kuki, which cut him off from possibly violating the Base's character code of conduct with his, shall we call it 'colorful' choice of vocabulary.

"C'mon Numbuh Four, you gotta give the guys a chance. We're supposed to be a team, right?" chimed in Numbuh Two, earning him a grateful look from Numbuh Five. She decided to let them off the hook for now, and ordered everyone to hit the showers before the flight home. She could only hope that Sector V's next mission would not be for a VERY long time to come. No such luck. The very next day, just as the group had arrived at the tree-house for the after-school shift, the alarms began to sound and Numbuh 362's voice could be heard issuing a deploy order. It seemed that the DCFDTL were up to some nefarious doings yet again. It was up to the newly reorganized Sector V to stop them in their kid hating, adult serving, cake hogging tracks. Abby called the familiar words, with no small amount of trepidation in her mind. Even so, she kept her voice steady and resolute by the grace of some miracle as she shouted:

"Kids Next Door – battle stations!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

That first mission had gone –

Splendidly. Totally and exactly as it should have. All the members of the renewed Sector V had performed their respective assignments without a hitch and COMPLETELY shocked Numbuh Five (and themselves) with their ability to work together, reading and anticipating the moves of the others. In tandem, never applied more than now – except while Numbuh One was leading them. He would be proud, they all felt it. Abby most of all.

"Thanks boss," she whispered to the starry sky above as she swung her legs over the tree-house back deck.

Abby had retreated from the clamor within to star gaze. Most of the noise was that of boisterous boys playing a celebratory round of Yipper Squadron video games and the hoots and whoops of the winners blended with the shouts and lamentations of the losers, until all that traveled to any sane persons ear, adult or otherwise, was noise. Kuki had very contentedly settled her self on the floor in front of the couch upon which Numbuh Four competed. She wanted to be there – in the room – when he finally won. Despite the fact that he had yet to do so, even once, Numbuh Three somehow retained unshakeable faith that he _would_ win. At some point he would win, and she wanted to be there to see it happen; to cheer him on, and to proudly smile when he made it. In a way she had a sort of shadow of a suspicion that she'd like to do that for a long time. It would be a nice place to be – beside him as his dreams came true, next to him as he began to achieve. For now it was a silly boys video game, in the future, who could say? Certainly not the Rainbow Monkey obsessed girl chattering away to her plush friends that evening.

Hoagie had seen his best friend slip softly out of the room, even as he played a victorious round against Wally. However, when it came time for him to play against Peter, who had defeated his twin in their part of the tournament, Hoagie appointed Wally as his proxy and begging off with a mumble about wanting a snack more than another game, he waited until the boys were reabsorbed in the competition and stole outside to check on Numbuh Five. Kuki giggled quietly to her Rainbow Monkeys as she watched him from the floor without his knowing it.

"Hey chief, what'cha doin' out here all by yourself?" he questioned her as he leaned on the rail nearby.

"Aw, Abby's just thinkin' how glad she is that the mission was a success baby," she answered without turning his way, preferring to keep her eyes on the stars, knowing he wouldn't mind.

"Numbuh One would real proud, Abs", he joined her in sitting with his gaze heavenward. They were two small silhouettes, two children hovering very near something that would be their future. It was nice, it was warm, comfortable, safe. It was home – to sit like this side by side with just the to of them was more than they could really understand yet. Hoagie looked at the person he looked up to the most of anyone, other than Nigel Uno, and smiled. Nobody but Abby Lincoln could be so cool, so excellent and not know it. She was nothing like the other girls at school, the ones who knew how pretty they were, or how smart, or who took full advantage of their parents' money and status. No – Abby was just Abby. Simple, strong, smart, and perfect just the way she is. He turned away strangely intimidated by his own thoughts. They felt foreign and *gasp!* almost mature. He must be slipping, or just really tired. Yeah, that's it – tired.

"Yeah, Abby thinks so too, Hoagie. Abby thinks so too", she replied before slipping back into the easy silence and counting the dots of light before her, lazily.

The ensuing weeks flew by in a whirlwind of activity, missions, remodeling the tree-house, supply runs to Moon Base, et cetera. The time drew near for Tube-a-thon, and everyone was keyed up, polishing up their personal competitive watercraft for the event. Everyone, including the sector leader was intently working to be sure that they personally piloted _the fastest_ craft on the water that year. Hoagie once again pulled out, patched up, and renewed the air pressure in 'Ol' Betsy'. Numbuh Four and to an extent, even Numbuh Three had laughed raucously at his insistence that he would win with that old tube. Numbuh Five just shook her head and smiled from under her hat. Later that morning, Abby got a relay from HQ that assigned the gang a mission just as the boys trudged in from working on their vehicles. The mission was an escort assignment, to protect and defend the latest soda shipment bound for Lime Ricky's. That mission too, was a success and with its completion Sector V had returned to its borderline legendary status. They were an unstoppable force against adult tyranny everywhere and an inspiration to kids worldwide. Lime Ricky bought them all a round of his finest fresh Root Beer, and the team accepted with pleasure. They snacked, and laughed, and drank together until curfew compelled them each to head home.

Tube-a-thon was an upset of epic proportions that year! They had no interference from Father or the other evil adult super villans, which was a relief, but the hands down favorite to win – the boy publicly known only as 'The Kid' – _didn't win_. In contradiction to his lesser used moniker – Ace, he was unexpectedly sunk, quite literally, by a large hole torn in his tube by an unidentified projectile. Only a few people, like Hoagie, who had heard the enemy adult christen him 'Ace' ever used that handle. The enigmatic male himself, never commented on either name, nor did he confirm his true one. As to his loss that day, the Spanish speaking boy would later assert that the object of his downfall had been a boomerang. He would give testimony to that effect before the Tube-a-thon judges table, but unfortunately none of the KND News Network cameras along the race route had captured any proof. The wrecking of the hotshot in the middle of the race caused a significant back up among the tubers, and allowed the underdog of the competition to take the winner's prize at long last. Hoagie P Gilligan, II finally won with his trusty tube 'Betsy'. The 2x4 Technology Specialist was overjoyed as were his mother, Tommy, and Sector V. Abby was probably the most proud of him, because among his friends, only she was aware of the connection this event held for Hoagie with his father. She beamed at him as he collected his trophy and she tried, only semi-successfully not to tear up. When her team had _ finally _calmed down back a the tree-house, she called a team meeting. Abby stepped up, and stood in the space between the seated members of her team and Numbuh One's podium and adjusted her hat calmly.

"We're headed up to Moon Base, team," she stated "Let's go. Numbuh Two, fire up the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ASA-now!"

"Right, chief!" he answered as he bounded toward the hanger.

The others followed him happily, and boarded the vessel with their usual clatter. Numbuh Three was chirping to Pete while Wally tried, most earnestly to get her attention. Peter had chased after Numbuh Two to help ready the ship. This left poor little Wally to bounce along beside the other two, like a puppy begging at the table, hopping along trying to get someone to notice him and going entirely ignored. Comical as the scene was, Abby could not suppress the twinge of guilt at the chaos she was about to create. However, this had to be. Nothing else could be done. She would tell them mid-flight, like before, and like before hope that they didn't destroy the ship.

Whatever anxiety she had harbored, this time the news Numbuh Five gave them was not really a surprise to her team. The remaining original members of Sector V had actually had the idea that this was the real reason that the Numbuh 44 twins had been transferred to their team when they were. It really made more sense to move _two_ operatives in now that Abby would be moving out. They took it remarkably well, though Kuki cried. Wally was the only one able to cheer her up, though both the 44 twins tried, a fact and proof of status in which the Aussie basked for a good while. He was the only one who could make Numbuh Three really smile. That made him unreasonably happy somehow. Numbuh Two sat stone faced in the pilot's chair and made no comment at the news. He couldn't trust his voice at all. Besides, he could hardly see through the fog on his flight goggles as it was. Trying to talk too, would be more than he could handle.

The Moon Base Auditorium thundered with the approval of thousands of kids as Number 362 announced the name of her successor. Everyone was pleased that Rachel had abolished the use of a game of tag to decide the next Supreme Leader after the nearly disastrous fiasco with Father. Numbuh Five was willing to serve and though she had initially hesitated, she agreed to take the post. Numbuh 362 would soon be thirteen, so there was nothing to be done but find someone to take the reins.

Sector V had been restructured with Numbuh Two leading them, and the tree-house remodel was well underway to accommodate the different needs of the new team. Numbuh Two had been keeping very busy with the re-design because he liked the challenge and also to keep his mind off how far away his best friend would be most of the time. Now he stood proudly behind her with _his_ team beside him and beamed as she took the podium and assumed her new duties with the grace and poise everyone admired in her. After the inauguration concluded, the Supreme Leader walked up to her lifelong friend with a glass of soda in her hands for each of them and a glint in her eye as she spoke. Numbuh Five looked up from under the red rim and asked the boy in front of her the same question yet again.

"Why is it always me, Hoagie?," she smiled when he answered with complete conviction and bell-clear admiration in his tone.

"Because no matter what happens, you are the one we _all_ look up to. The one we can count on, the one Numbuh One trusted to do the job. No matter what doubts you have Abby, the reason is simple: You're the best there is."

END

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Did you like it? I know, I have been gone forever, but I am alive and well as you see. Please write and tell me what you thought of it.

I tried to make it light 2/5 and light 3/4 since they are still young. I think I might have failed there, I don't know.

I have no where near the time to write that I once did, nor the time I wish I had. Therefore, don't expect anything new from me except this for an indefinitely long, or unspecified time. Sorry.

I hope you like this one! I took forever, but I'm glad it's done.

Chapter two needed to be longer, but I just didn't get there on that one, sorry. If I ever fix it, I'll let you know. :)


End file.
